Yes young master? Yes, my mistress
by ShadesofSin
Summary: As the time for Sebastian and Ciel's contract to end draws near, Sebastian wishes there was a way to save the boy. Perhaps a hidden secret once learned, can turn the course of events?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Thank you for reading! Please favor follow and or review if you enjoy! A more graphic version is available on archive of our own, just search this story title! I do not own any of kuroshitsuji! :)**

**Sebastian Michaelis had been the Phantomhive butler for nearly two years. Each day, he had been by ciel phantomhive's side, watching him, serving him, and caring for him. While he knew the time was drawing near that their contract would have to end and sebastian would ultimately consume his young master's soul, he wished it didn't have to be that way. Sebastian didn't want Ciel to die. Originally, Sebastian had not really liked the boy, finding him to be irritable, bratty, and disagreeable at best. While his nobility and recklessness made him a potentially excellent meal, Sebastian had not been interested in anything else. However, over the time they had spent together sebastian had seen the true beauty of his master, the strength of his heart, the incredible courage that he had, and even the empathy for the broken and the forgotten. Sebastian also thought his master would be a very handsome man one day, even though right now, the boy was more feminine than anything else. Sebastian thought that would change over time as Ciel grew. But he sighed to himself one morning as he realized his options were limited as to what was coming. Sebastian preferred females, or he would have made the boy his mate, he could very easily love him, part of him already did, but a male for a mate for all eternity? No, that would never do. Sebastian thought, shaking his head as he prepared his master's breakfast one morning. Walking with a slight frown, Sebastian approached his masters door and knocked as he did every morning. "Young master? Time to wake up." He called as he was greeted by a moan from the other side. Sebastian's brow arched. Was the boy ill? He opened the door and found the boy laying curled up on his side in bed, rocking back and forth. "Young master!" Sebastian gasped as he sat the tray on the nightstand and rushed to be by his side. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" He asked, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder as he sat him up. Ciel groaned as Sebastian's eyes turned purple and constricted at the sight and smell of...blood. Ciel's blood was everywhere, staining the sheets, the blankets, even his nightshirt. Sebastian could have let his dark side take over and devoured his master in one gulp but shook himself out of it when Ciel gripped his shoulder. "Master, where does it hurt?" Sebastian asked, before Ciel shook his head. "I...I'm fine, just clean this up, Sebastian." He hissed, but Sebastian knew it would be just like Ciel to say he was fine when his health was in jeopardy so he rolled the boy on his side and lifted his nightshirt, feeling gently around his entrance to see if the bleeding was coming from there, even as Ciel kicked and flailed, protesting. No, not there. Sebastian thought as he slid his hand up to gently examine the boy's sack and member when he stopped, his eyes going wide and meeting Ciel's as the tip of his finger pressed on not a scrotum, but another entrance, this one much wetter and fleshier than the first. Sebastian's jaw was nearly gaping open as he sat Ciel on his bottom and spread his legs, seeing that he actually didn't have a little master, but a little mistress instead. Thoughts didn't even have time to enter his head before Ciel slapped him hard across the face. "You idiot! What are you doing?! Don't look at me down there! Call a doctor and clean this up!" "Apologies, young mistr-master." Sebastian said, standing and bowing slightly before cleaning Ciel and the sheets as he spoke softly to him, well her. "There's no need for a doctor, the bleeding is perfectly normal for females your age." "Yes, but what does it mean, Sebastian?" Ciel replied sourly before Sebastian replied, "it means you're becoming a woman, young master." He couldn't help but grin as Ciel turned bright red and began screaming at him until he left. Sebastian was still in shock as he walked down the hallway, Ciel was female? How did he not notice? Although Ciel hadn't let him give him a bath for the past year and even then he had never seen him naked from the waist down. Sebastian had accidentally walked in Ciel playing with himself before, but since he was under the sheets, Sebastian had never seen what he was playing with. Sebastian frowned when he realized his young master had never told him, never asked for his help with anything relating to what he had seen. But then as he walked down the hall, a smirk appeared on his lips as he thought. He didn't want Ciel to die, although he did want his soul and his heart if there was a way. Sebastian loved females and had been in need of a mate for some time. He wanted Ciel with him forever...Ciel was actually a young, beautiful, fertile female...Sebastian saw no reason why Ciel had to die.**


	2. Chapter 15

**Hello all loyal readers! Just a quick note, first of all, please relax, updates to all stories will be in by the 1st of February (at least that's the plan). Anyway, this is a small announcement. I have had a bad week, made worse by the fact that I have basically been tossed aside by my dear friend who happens to be my rp Sebastian partner. This may seem silly, but over the years, our rp has helped both of us write our stories and relieve stress. Most of my rp partners have fallen by the way side, but it is hurtful my Sebastian would consider just giving up and just leave my ciel in the dirt. Anyway, this is partially cramping my writing, and I am really on the lookout for other role play partners. I love Sebastian, my ciel needs a Sebastian, I do also love Alois. (I've only rp'ed bits and pieces with a Claude, but it would be awesome to find a literate Claude). So, I'm on Kik, I'm on Facebook, I'm on here, I'm on email...if you or any of your friends is a literate role player of Sebastian, Alois, or Claude, and is interested please reach out to me! leave a comment or shoot me a pm! i need role play in my life! The stories will get even better!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
